It only takes a Spark, to get a fire going
by yo tadaiima
Summary: When Kai was left alone after the Black Dranzer incident all those years ago, who was there to help the traumatized boy adjust back to life? This is my version of how Mr D and a couple of friends helped the lost phoenix back into the world.
1. The fall of Biovolt

**A/N:** YO ! mwa's back ! I came up with this idea when I was drawing another picccie about my cute lil 'o Kai-chan - one with him sitting on Mr D's lap while the old man read him a bed-time story. – And I just thought, "Hey! I see lotsa fics mentioning Kai's trauma from Balck Dranzer, but I have yet to see anybody write WHAT happened during his first moments of amnesia."

So now this is my version of what happened to our beloved phoenix during his 'dark' time. It's basically featuring how our dear old BBA president meets Kai and how he helps him out of his trauma state and what happens along the way. Enjoy!

**Summary: **When Kai was left alone after the Black Dranzer incident all those years ago, who was there to help the traumatized boy adjust back to life? This is my version of how Mr D and a couple of friends helped the lost phoenix back into the world.

**Warnings: **OOC-ness (out of character-ness), mild language, hints of abuse…..blah blah blah…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.

* * *

**It only takes a spark, to get a fire going**

* * *

**After the Distruction…

* * *

**

The sound of footsteps followed by a cane echoed down the silent hall. A snow storm raged on outside, bits of freezing ice being tossed here and there viciously. A light flickered on nearby and a figure was made out.

A plump bold man of about sixty, with a bowler hat and a walking stick in hand, walked silently down the hall, all the while wiping the sweat from his bolding head.

Stopping in front of a door, the president of the BBA closed his eyes, thinking back to the sudden call he had received not too long ago. He sighed. _How long have I been waiting for a chance like this? It had seemed impossible at first, but now…the chance has finally arrived…_

Taking a deep breath to contain his excitement, Mr Dickenson opened the door. In the room, sat two men, one looked to be in his early thirties while another seemed well over his sixties. The former stood upon seeing the jolly manager enter.

"Mr Dickenson, you arrived." The younger man said with an excited edge to his voice.

"Yes, I'm here Bruce, so what is it that you discovered?" The old man asked eagerly. _If what they say is true…_

"Well, to make it short, the abbey collapsed." Bruce said, gleefully, "I don't know what happened, but half of Biovolt was said to be destroyed just last night!"

The president of the BBA gave a joyful whoop. _Looks like there is hope in stopping Voltaire after all…_

"However…"

Mr D looked curiously at the younger lad, who had suddenly sobered.

"We couldn't find any evidence hard enough to put against Voltaire. Boris had the place cleaned out before any of us could reach the place in time…" the young man sighed, seeming discouraged.

Mr D walked up to the young lad and put an assuring hand on the taller man's shoulder. "Don't give up hope yet Bruce. Boivolt is already put on hold now due to this accident, and it would be quite some time before their back on track again. So we have an advantage now, I'm sure we would be able to find something before the abbey returns to its usual routine."

Bruce smiled at the other man's words, before turning serious again. "We found a possible witness."

Mr D felt his throat tighten in anticipation. "Who is it?"

"A child, I believe him to be no older than eight."

"Where is he?"

Bruce answered by pointing to a door on his left. "Judy is checking him, shall I send for her?"

Mr Dickenson nodded and Bruce went for the door and soon disappeared through it. Mr Dickenson sighed, before turning around to face the other man in the room for the first time.

"I believe that I have yet to greet you, my old friend?"

The other man chuckled, before standing to meet the BBA president. "No need! Old D! I know when a man is busy, and busy you are!"

Mr D chuckled at his friend's cheerfulness. "But what about your little grandson? I have yet to see him around."

"That's 'cause the lil' dude is in Japan man! Young Hiro is taking care of 'em. No need to sweat."

"Hiro?" Mr Dickenson inquired. "But isn't the young lad only fifteen? Are you sure that those two boys are capable of taking care of them selves?"

"Like I said old man, no need to worry! Hiro will be able to take care of the kid all right. And Tyson? Ha! That lil' dud practically praises his big Bro, he won't cause too much problems."

"If you say so." Mr D said distractedly as Bruce entered, this time, accompanied by a beautiful blond women.

"Stanley, it's good to see you again!" she exclaimed.

"And you too Judy." He replied politely, "I'm sorry to have dragged you out of America on such short notice."

"No need to worry, anything for an old friend." She smiled, before turning serious, "that, and to stop an evil old friend from taking over the world."

"Which is why we're here." Bruce said, also serious. "What about the boy Judy?"

Judy sighed, before taking out a folder and opening its contents.

"As far as I know, the boy was found unconscious and wounded underneath the rubble that was the abbey. His exact location was the left wing, also the place where most of the experiments are done." She stopped and looked at each of the men, "It was said that that part of the abbey is forbidden to all students, so I really don't know what he was doing there."

"I guess that we'd just have to ask the kid ourselves then."

"When he wakes up." Judy agreed. "That's another thing, though the boy was wounded, the most he got was a broken ankle." Once again, she looked up to them. "That is practically impossible! Seeing that he was in the most center of the destruction, he was most likely to be hit by the most severe of the explosion1 Yet all he got was a few scratches and a broken ankle! It was as if something was blocking it for him, protecting him or something."

"Maybe he got lucky?" Bruce guessed lamely.

"You DON'T get lucky in those situations! It's practically a miracle he even survived!" Judy took a deep breath. "Anyway, the boy can't seem to be more than eight, my guess is that he just turned seven. He looks Russian enough to me, though maybe a little more eastern looking compared to other Russians. I would think that it's obvious enough that he won't be able to speak Japanese. Maybe a little English but I can't say for sure until he wakes up."

She looked all of the men in the eye, "So that means, if we want some answers from him, it's either going to be that we have to learn Russian, or we're gonna have to teach him Japanese."

Bruce groaned. "Great! Another language I have to learn!"

Mr Dickenson, however, only nodded. "What about Boris and the Abbey Guards? Do they know we have the boy?"

Judy smiled at her old friend. "No, it's possible that they either think the child to be dead or they haven't noticed his disappearance yet, and frankly, I'd like to keep it that way."

The old man nodded in understanding. "Can I see the boy?"

Judy nodded before leading the BBA president to the door.

Stanley stepped into the room and quietly made his way over to the bed. There, peacefully asleep, was a young boy. He really didn't understand how Judy and Bruce could've thought him to be seven or eight years old, to him, the boy looked five. He had soft silver-blue hair in the front and dark midnight-blue at the back. The boy looked tiny and starved and his skin was a deathly pale color.

_He looks so familiar somehow…_

"Sad, don't you think?" Judy's voice sounded from beside him. She walked up to the sleeping boy and ran her hand through the unusual and unique hair. "That even such a frail boy has fallen under Voltaire's control, and there was nothing we could do to stop him."

"But we will soon out a stop to that." Bruce entered and went to stand next to her. "The kid looks starved."

"That's because he is." Judy answered.

"Well, I say we fatten the lil' dude up first when he wakes up, then we'll bomber him with questions." Gramps said cheerfully. The others silently agreed.

"I wonder what color his eyes are." Judy said absent-mindly. The others gave her a weird look.

"What?" she defended. "He has unusual hair and a mix between eastern and western features, so I can only wonder what color his eyes will turn out."

"Sounds like a bet." Bruce said, grinning. "Ten bucks that his eyes are blue!"

"I say they are lavender, it'll match with the hair"

"Lavender? No, I think the lil dude's eyes are gonna be Orange!"

Everybody stared at Gramps.

"Hey！Like the lady said! This lil dude is full of weird colors! So it could be orange!"

"I did not say that he's full of weird colors！I simply stated that he was unique!"

Mr Dickenson chuckled as his old friends bicker. Sometimes, they act worse than children. He faced the bed on which the sleeping boy still lay and gently touched his cheek..

_Crimson eyes stared up at him through midnight hair, smiling, the little girl reached up to him, holding out a teddy bear in his face. _

"_Come on Mr D! give Fuzzy a kiss good bye!"_

"Mr D, what color do you think his eyes will be?" Bruce said, not noticing his friend's sudden distance behavior.

The BBA president shook out of his thoughts and gave his friend a smile. "I think that the boy's eyes will be red."

"Huh?" the others looked at the jolly man at the mention of such an unusual color.

The man merely smiled at them all before repeating, "I'll go for red."

"Then red it is." Bruce said, still rather surprised at the strange choice of color.

"Come, the doctor's here, we'll visit to see if the boy wakes up tomorrow." Judy said, dragging the two Grangers out the door. Mr Dickenson chuckled and followed himself, nodding a greeting to the doctor on the way out. Reaching the door, he glanced back at the boy on the bed.

"_Come on Mr D! Kiss him!" crimson eyes shone up, urging him to do it_

Shaking his head, the plump man headed out of the hospital.

_Why does that boy remind me so much of her?

* * *

_

**TBC

* * *

**

**A/N:**Well that's it for now! Hope it wasn't too confusing or too crappy. Please review and tell me how I did! Oh! And I'll try to update my other fics but I'm not guaranteeing anything. But I do have a sequel set up for** "The little things that mean so much" **but I'm not too sure whether I should post it or not…what do you think?

Oh! And the other fic, **"Crying Blood"** some of you wanted me to continue, and I would LOVE to. Only problem is that I don't know what to write…(hehe) it was meant to be a one-shot but I'll continue if you want me to (anything for the readers and a little bit of reviews) just give me some ideas and suggestions and I'll be on with work! (I think)

Anway, PLEASE review! Review or I'll DIE !! …..ok, maybe that went overboard…

Ta-Ta…


	2. Kai

**A/N:** er….I have a very very good excuse as to why I didn't update for sooo long……really I do…..no really…..I just have to remember it first…..er….just gimme a sec……..er….

Thank you to artgirl150; Monarch; and Trinity of the phoenixes! You guys are the only reason I even bother to carry on wring/typing. Thank you so much !Please keep the reviews coming!

Oh! And I know that I'm supposed to update my other story too, but I just can't find the inspiration to write 'Unwanted power' any more. Don't get me wrong, I'm not discontinuing it. I'm just saying that it might be a while before I update it. I've got all the ideas and plot figured out in my head, but I just don't know how to put it down in text.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters.

**Warnings:** OOC-ness (out of character-ness) mild language, and hints of abuse.

* * *

It only takes a spark, to get a fore going

* * *

Chapter 2 : Kai

* * *

"_Mr D__！ __Mr D__！"_

_The middle aged man looked up upon hearing his name being called._

_A little girl, no older than seven, raced up to him, holding a brown teddy bear that was half her size to her small chest._

_The young BBA president smiled fondly the girl as she half skipped; half ran up to him, his eyes warming at the sight of his god-daughter. _

"_Hello there Hikari-chan. How's my little lighthouse today?"_

'_Lighthouse' was his nickname for her. Seeing how much the little girl loved the sea and her name meant 'light'._

"_I'm okay Mr D!" the young girl giggled in return, her crimson eyes shining in the morning light._

_Stanley Dickenson smiled at his god-daughter warmly as she began to talk about everything that he had missed while he was away on his business trip._

_Hikari really was his light. Whenever he was suffering from stress or overwork, Hikari was there to help and comfort. Even though she was only seven, she had this effect to make every worry and doubt disappear. She was like his lighthouse, guiding his boat with her light back to land._

"_Mr D?" _

_The young man snapped out of his thought and focused on the little girl in front of him instead._

"_Are you listening to me?" Hikari asked with a pout on her face._

"_Of course Hikari-chan." He replied with a smile._

_The little girl smiled in return and opened her mouth to say something, but instead of her childish voice speaking, it was a grown woman's instead._

"_Stanley."_

_Stanley Dickenson looked at the girl in confusion. What happened to her voice?_

"_Stanley, wake up. We're here."

* * *

_

"Stanley, wake up. We're here." Judy gently shook the elderly man on the shoulder.''

"Huh? What?"

"We're here." Bruce repeated Judy's words to the newly woken BBA president.

"We're…oh right! Of course!"

Quickly arranging himself, the old man followed his younger friends out the car and through the hospital gates.

It had been almost two weeks since the boy had brought to the hospital. Ten days since he had first opened his eyes to the world. (Here, Stanley smugly patted his pocket where thirty bucks laid. He had won the bet. The boy's eyes were, like he had predicted, red, much to the shock of his companions.)

However, though the boy had woken, he doesn't seem to respond to anything. The doctors had run through a series of tests and had confirmed the boy to be neither blind nor deaf. So his unusual lack of response could only be explained by means of shock.

Stanley sighed, and ran a hand behind his neck. They were here to fetch the boy today. He had been claimed healthy and fit enough to leave, so the BBA president had took it upon himself to take the boy in.

He just wished that the young lad would start responding to the world soon. Not only because he needed some answers from the boy, but also because he really didn't like the way those crimson depths liked so lifeless and empty.

"Mr D."

The kind man looked up and realized that they were already by the door.

Sighing tiredly, he turned to his friends, "Guess we'd have to go get him." He smiled at his friends, who in turn, smiled back and nodded.

Opening the door to the room, the three adults walked in.

Seated on the bed, was a young boy no older than eight. His large crimson eyes which lacked so much life were fixed intently on the window, while his two-toned hair hung about his pale, young face.

"Kai?" Stanley called out softly, hoping to gain a response from the boy.

No such luck.

'Kai' was what the BBA president and his friends had temporarily named the boy.

They had figured out, by the end of the second day the boy had awoken, that by calling him 'the boy' was not only confusing, but inappropriate as well. And since he doesn't respond to anything, they had yet to find out what his real name was.

The group of friends had spent an entire evening, deciding what to name the 'silent lil' dude' as Gramps had now dubbed him as.

After much arguments and disagreements, they had finally decided on what Stanley had picked.

'Kai' meaning 'sea' in Japanese was Stanley's choice of name, seeing how much the young boy seemed to remind him of his god-daughter.

Bruce walked over to the bed and scooped the unresponsive boy into his arms, before turning to the rest.

"Let's go."

The other two simply nodded.

* * *

Bruce yawned and stretched out his sore muscles, while he waited for his tea to boil.

Light footsteps alerted him and he turned to see Judy standing in the doorway.

"Aren't you going to go to bed yet?" she asked.

Bruce shook his head and replied. "Nah, I've still got a report to do."

"Well don't stay up too long, it's getting late."

"Yes ma'm."

Judy shot him an amused look before heading off to bed.

Bruce sighed and poured out his tea. Turning around, he jumped when he saw a small figure standing in front of him.

"Kai!" He gasped. "Don't scare me like that!"

Quickly moving around the child to avoid the tea spilling on him, Bruce sat down at the table. To his ultimate surprise, Kai followed him and looked up at the man in curiosity.

Pointing a small finger to the cup, Kai asked him silently.

Getting over his initial shock that the boy was actually responding to the world, he quickly smiled and pointed to his cup.

"Tea." He said gently, "Do you want some?"

"Tea?" Kai repeated, confused.

"Uh…..." Bruce thought long and hard how to explain. _Damn! What's the Russian word for 'Tea'?_

"Well er….it's…"

"What is 'Tea'? I've never heard of it before."

"You don't know? Well, it's a kind of drink you get when you mix water with-"

Bruce stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes widened considerably. Realization hitting him hard, he stared at the child in disbelief.

"Wait a minute! Did you just speak Japanese!"

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

Dun Dun Dun Dun…..

Yeah! I've finally finished the chapter！I hope I did ok though. Please review and tell me how I did oki?

I'm sorry if this seems a bit off from the first chapter, but I kinda lost my first copy of my first chapter when I wrote this and I forgot what I wrote in the first chappie. And by the time I found the first chapter, I couldn't change this chapter to match it.

and to answer Monarch's question, yes, the boy is Kai though i'm sure you've figured that out after reading this chapter, and as to why he is so young. well, this happened right after Kai first got BDranzer and after he blew half the abbey in half. It's about seven years before the Bladebreakers were formed if that helps. (i'm pretty sure i've mentioned the time line in the first chapter though)


End file.
